Maniac Mechanic
: "WHAT?" : --The Maniac Mechanic after Ashley stalled his vehicle with Storm Blaster and the Turbine Laser. Also his final words before his first death. : “Why you. I oughta-” : --The Maniac Mechanic after he was knocked down and saw the Artillery Cannons and his final words before his destruction. Nothing cut him off there, he just decided to stop for some reason. : The Maniac Mechanic is a mechanic themed monster. Prior to coming to Divatox, he was an actual mechanic for hire. He claimed he could "build or fix anything." History The Maniac Mechanic first appeared once Elgar discovered his name in a phone book after he broke the Subcraft 's periscope. He quickly repaired the periscope but was hired to create a battle wagon for Divatox although he needed his Wretched Wrench. Elgar attacked Ashley with some Piranhatrons and stole some supplies before retreating. The next day, he had all of the parts he needed but still required a workspace so Divatox chose the car shop in Angel Grove High. He teleported to Earth and disguised himself as Manny, a classmate in Ashley's shop class, and then stole her new wrench and made into his own weapon, the Wretched Wrench. Sometime between then and the end of period 6, he completed a lot of the Battle Wagon. Piranhatrons kept Ashley and Carlos busy when they came to work on her car whilst he finished the Wagon. When the thugs were beaten, he reverted back to his true form and they morphed although that gave him enough time to speed off in the Wagon with a Chromite driving and him playing defence. Ashley gave chase in her Turbo Cart but the Mechanic used his Wretched Wrench to first spray them with smoke and then to blast them with cannons. Storm Blaster showe up and a chase ensued until they reached the quarry. Along fight scene broke out wth Lightning Cruiser being shot down and neary getting ruined by the Wagon. Ultimately, the Maniac used the Wretched Wrench to remove the tires of her Cart and mocked her but fled when Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster showed up. LC raced them and he Riding on the back of the Battle Wagon that he built, he used the wrench to create a buzz saw launcher which took out the engine of Storm Blaster while Justin, Ashley and Carlos were on it. Lightning Cruiser took flight but was shot down by an RPG and, although they got the vehicle running quickly,were chased around the quarry before another blast threw them out and disabled the Legendary Vehicle. After Storm Blaster was eventually fixed, Ashley saved the others from being obliterated and jumped onto the Wagon. She was losing hold of the Wretched rench but turned the odds by hitting him with a Star Charger and backflipping off of the vehicle. It drew close but she was able to take down the Maniac Mechanic by destroying the Battle Wagon using the Auto Blast Defender, and at that point Ashley's wrench was returned to normal. The torpedoes were then fired to make the Maniac giant and the Rangers summoned thier Rescuezords. The monster tried to use wrenches on the Rescue Megazord but had them used against him instead. He was thtown down and got destroyed for good by the Artillery Power. Powers and abilities Notes. *The Maniac Mechanic is the third monster not to originally belong to Divatox's army. The first was Wolfgang Amadeus Griller , the second was Clockster (since she didn't know who he was), and the next one will be Count Nocturne and the final one will be Goldgoyle *The Maniac Mechanic's ears give him a slightly similar appearance to the iconic character Shrek from the Dreamworks film series of the same name. **This is entirely coincidental as Carranger came out in 1996, Turbo came out in 1997, and Shrek came out in 2001. *The Maniac Mechanic somehow had the Wretched Wrench in his hand before he created it. *The Maniac Mechanic is the second and final monster to fight alongside the Chromites. The first was Crosspatch *The human actor for Maniac Mechanic is unknown. Gallery Manny.jpg|Maniac Mechanic's human form Manny Maniac Mechanic Cos.jpg|Maniac Mechanic in storage See Also Category:Turbo Monsters Category:PR Monsters with a Human Form